Hungry Eyes
by Lioness of Dreams
Summary: Virginia gives Wolf a present for his birthday. Rating for adult situations. Please Read and review!


**Hungry Eyes**

**By:** TsumeYasha aka the Claw Demon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolf, Virginia, or any characters from the 10th Kingdom. I wish I did, but I'm just not that lucky. Mmmmmm...Owning Wolf...Yummy. Ahem, anyway, I also don't own the song "Hungry Eyes". Its a great song though. You guys should check it out. Really. Ummm...Rating is for adult situations.

Virginia mentally went over her checklist one last time. Okay, I've got the two legs of lamb almost ready...Got the table set...Candles lit...Got the CD player set up...The kids are with Dad for the night...And Wolf's home in ten minutes. She smiled thinking about how much Wolf was going to enjoy tonight. Everything had been so hectic lately with their twin daughters, Roxy and Aidan, turning 2 and her and Wolf's restaurant "Some Enchanted Evening" having its grand opening. They'd had almost no time for each other since the last full moon, nearly a month before. She'd wanted to plan something special for just the two of them and through a series of careful questions, she discovered that Wolf's birthday was coming up. This was going to be a surprise birthday dinner for him with a present afterwards.

She went into the bathroom and checked herself in the mirror. For tonight's occasion she'd gone out and purchased a dark purple, floor length gown with a high slit on the right side. Off the shoulder straps caused the dress to be just lowcut enough to invite lustul thoughts but still be tasteful. She had completed her ensemble with just a touch of makeup and a pair of teardrop shaped moonstone earrings Wolf had gotten her last Christmas. Her neck was currently bare, but that was only until later. She grinned evilly at her reflection. Just then, the timer on the oven started squealing insistently, letting Virginia know that the lamb was done. She had barely enough time to carve it and set the pieces on the attactive silver platter decorated with an ivy pattern that had been a wedding gift from Wendell and put the platter on the table before Wolf bounced through the door with his usual characteristic cheeryness.

"Hello, my creamy, dreamy wife! My little sausages! I've brought home some lovely chickens for you both!...Where are they?" Wolf looked around confused and noticed for the first time the beautifully set table and the platter of steaming lamb sitting in the middle of it. "What's going on?"

"Happy Birthday, my love. And don't worry, the girls are spending the night with Dad and Wendell, " said Virginia coming around the side of the table so he had a good view of what she was wearing. When he saw her outfit, Wolf immediately got a glazed look in his eyes and a silly grin on his face. Virginia walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I made your favorite, leg of lamb. Why don't we eat it before it gets cold? There's even a special dessert for you when you get done, " Virginia said as she led her husband over to the table and pushed him into a chair. He slowly started coming out of his daze and heaped his plate from the towering pile of roast lamb.

The meal went well as the two of them chatted about this and that. Virginia was so nervous about her "dessert" that she was privately amazed that Wolf didn't supspect something was up. When it looked like Wolf was nearly done eating, she excused herself to the bathroom. She put on the last piece of her outfit: a thin, black dog collar dotted with rhinestones and fitted with a heart shaped dogtag that was guaranteed to bring Wolf's blood pressure up a notch or three. She pulled the CD player's remote out of the bathroom drawer where she'd hidden it earlier and walked back into the living room. Once she was sure Wolf had seen her, she smiled sexily and said, "Are you ready for your dessert?"

Wolf looked confused again. "Huh?" he asked.

"You'll love it, I promise. Could you please turn your chair so its facing me, sweetheart? Good. And could you put both hands behind your back and keep them there? You'll really enjoy this, but you have to let me finish, okay?" Virginia said.

"Um, okay, " he replied while doing as she asked, "But what's this have to do with..."

"Just trust me." Once Wolf had situated himself the way she'd requested, she got herself into position in the middle of the living room, counted to 3 in her head, and turned on the CD player. The music that came out had a distinct '80's flavor. She began to dance sexily to the music, swaying her hips and tossing her hair, showing her long legs and raising her arms above her head. Her lips moved in time to the music.

"I've been meaning to tell you

I've got this feelin' that won't subside

I look at you and I fantasize

You're mine tonight

Now I've got you in my sights"

Wolf's attention was immediately riveted on Virginia. Virginia continued dancing and reached behind her to start easing down the zipper of her dress.

"With these hungry eyes

One look at you and I can't disguise

I've got hungry eyes

I feel the magic between you and I"

On the word "magic" Virginia let the top half of her dress fall, revealing the tops of her pale breasts and her lacy, black, strapless bra. Wolf's eyes widened and an appreciative combination growl and whimper escaped his throat. Virginia could see the muscles in his arms tensing as he forced himself to continue to hold onto the back of the chair. She let her hands slide down her breasts and over her bare stomache then around to her back to let down the zipper the rest of the way.

"I wanna hold you so hear me out

I wanna show you

what love's all about Darlin' tonight

Now I've got you in my sights"

Virginia swayed in such a way that her dress slid seductively down her hips, then her thighs, and then all the way down to the floor, leaving her in only her bra, a tiny black lace thong, and her strappy high heels. A thin sheen of sweat had begun to gather on Wolf's forehead and his eyes stared at her so intensely they were almost glowing. She deftly kicked the dress away and danced closer to Wolf's chair.

"With these hungry eyes

One look at you and I can't disguise

I've got hungry eyes

I feel the magic between you and I

I've got hungry eyes

Now I've got you in my sights

With those hungry eyes

Now did I take you by surprise

I need you to see

This love was meant to be"

Virginia undid her bra and let it hit the ground on "Sights". Then she moved behind Wolf and put her arms around his neck stroking down to his chest in time with the music. She let her bare breasts brush against the back of his neck. Wolf began whimpering pathetically and breathing as if he'd been running for days. She moved to position about three feet from his face and slid her hands all over her body to the delicious song playing on the CD player. Then she sat on his lap and arched herself against his shoulder, in the process taking off her thong and letting it float to the floor. She spread her legs over his lap and ground against him to the beat of the music, running her hands over what parts of his body she could reach. Then, she got up and continued dancing completely nude.

"With those hungry eyes

Now did I take you by surprise

With my hungry eyes I need.  
Hungry eyes

Now I've got you in my sights

With my hungry eyes"

She ended the song with a twirl that landed her on her knees with her back arched and her arms braced on Wolf's thighs. It was only then that Wolf could finally see what Viriginia had so cleverly had engraved on the dogtag on her collar: Wolf's Toy. That was the last straw for poor Wolf and, the last of his willpower spent, he leapt out of the chair to tackle her carrying both of them to the floor in a frenzy of passionate lovemaking. Just as Virginaia had hoped he would.

The End

So, what'd you guys think? Racy enough for ya? I've never tried to write anything like this before, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Read and Review please! mrowmrowmrow,


End file.
